In general, urinary appliances have a urine receiving unit, which is applied to the patient's genitals, so as to receive the urine. A urinal or a urine receiving bag is connected to the urine receiving unit and stores the urine flowing from the urine receiving unit therein.
The conventional urine receiving unit is made of plastic or latex rubber and has the following problem. The inside of the urine receiving unit is cut off from the atmosphere and is kept sealed, moisture caused by the urine stays therein and the skin of the genitals can become irritated and sore because of this moisture. Moreover, the urine does not flow smoothly into the urinal or urine bag because the urine inside the urine receiving unit is not at atmospheric pressure. Furthermore, the plastic urine receiving unit is hard and inconvenient for the patient when walking.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a urinary appliance which prevents the moisture from remaining inside the genital receiving bag and thereby reduces skin irritation from becoming sore.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a urinary appliance which cause the urine to flow smoothly from the urine receiving bag to the urine bag or to the urinal.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a urinary appliance which is suitable for the so-called "walking rehabilitation" of the patient.